


A Spooky DirkJake Halloween; 5 Days of DirkJake

by trashygrungekid



Series: my gay homestuck babies [4]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures, homosuck - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Shenanigans, Hallows Eve, M/M, No Smut, Spooky, TPing, Trick or Treating, Will add more as I go, all fluff, dirkjake - Freeform, holiday fic, holiday prompt, jakedirk - Freeform, oneshots, shenanigans in general
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashygrungekid/pseuds/trashygrungekid
Summary: Just a bunch of fluffy oneshots with my 2 favorite boys on the spooky holiday.





	1. Trick Or Treating

**Author's Note:**

> yall got fluff  
> as always, comments and kudos are appreciated - especially comments, i really like it when yall give me feedback or even critiques <33 makes me happy ^u^

“No.” 

“Please?”

“Absolutely not.” 

“But it’s our first Halloween together.” 

“Yeah. And we’re in our 20’s.” 

The olive-skinned boy frowned. “Age is just a number,” He huffed, crossing his arms. “I wanna trick or treat!”

The taller but lankier male rolled his eyes. “Not to the adults handing out candy. I’ll buy you an entire bag of any candy you want, even those caramel covered green suckers you love so much.” He pleaded. He really didn’t wanna have to get all dressed up in a random ass costume and walk around for hours begging random people for candy. He never did it as a kid, and he doesn’t wanna do it now. 

Growing up with Bro, D, and Dave, Dirk never really did anything special on Halloween. It was just another night. The only thing he did on Halloween is binge scary movies with Dave while D was out doing big director stuff most likely, and Bro was somewhere probably at some Halloween party getting drunk with teenagers. 

Jake persisted. “Strider, you’ve never had a proper Halloween and neither have I! Grams always made me bless and sage the house and cast a few protection spells, she didn’t want me out on the streets alone while all that evil was running amuck.” He pouted. “A very superstitious woman, rest her soul.” 

Dirk nods. “Your grandma was a cool little witchy lady.” He smirked. 

Jake nods, agreeing with him before pouting again. “Hey! Don’t change the subject, Buster! I still want to go trick or treating. We can do a totally ironic costume if you want, too. A couples costume. Ketchup and mustard or salt and pepper, something cheesy and ironic like that!” He bribes. 

Dirk thinks about it for a second. “Can we get those shitty plastic pumpkin buckets..?” He asks quietly. 

Jake gets a big smile on his face and kisses the other male on the forehead, gleaming. “Anything for you, darling.” 

 

Later that night, after trick or treating, Dirk and Jake sat on their living room floor, sorting out all the candy, a sucker in Jake’s mouth and a piece of gum in Dirk’s. 

“Okay,” Jake says, removing his caramel, green apple sucker from his mouth. “I’ll trade you these dumdums for those gumdrops.” 

Dirk squints. “Add in a tootsie roll and we have a deal.” 

Jake rolls his eyes. “Fine. Deal.” 

The boys spent the rest of the night under covers, munching on their candy as they eventually fell asleep to the sound of old slasher flicks playing on the TV.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TPing shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for all the kudos and hits! i hope this is at least a little cute. i might do a similar thing for thanksgiving or xmas

The olive skinned Australian laid on his bed, bored, on a chilly October night. It was getting closer and closer to Halloween and he hadn’t even done anything fun yet. Nothing neither fun nor illegal, and he had a specialty in both. 

He sighed and turned on his phone, checking the time. 11:17 PM. It was the perfect time to do..something? 

Suddenly, an idea popped in his head. He got up and raced to his bathroom, grabbing the brand new package of toilet paper he had got earlier in the week. (He’d have to remember to go back to the store and get more later..) 

He grabbed his sperrys and quickly slipped them on, jumping in his moss green jeep and riding over to the house he’s been coming over to since he was 13, and shifted it in park once he got there. Hell yes. Dirk could NOT say no to this. It was perfect. And he knew he couldn’t be asleep, the blond boy barely sleeps in his goddamn life. 

 

Jake knocked on the door excitedly, a big dumb grin on his face. “C’mon, Strider, answer..” He mumbled under his breath. 

Finally, Dirk answered, a confused look on his face. “Uh..thank you for your thought but I think I’m good..” He said slowly, eyeing the toilet paper that was still held in Jake’s hand because he forgot to leave it in the jeep. 

Jake raised a brow but then quickly caught up. “Wha- Oh! No, no! Come with me, Strider, we have some mischief to have fun with!” He said, still grinning. 

Dirk rolled his eyes. “TPing? Really?” He smirked. 

Jake shrugged, the grin not leaving his face. “Yes sir. You have a better idea?” He asked. 

The blond thought for a moment. “No, I don’t suppose I do. Alright fine, but if we get caught, I’m whooping your ass.” He said, making his way out the door and shutting it behind him. 

“Yeah right, Strider! As if you could!” The raven haired boy laughed. 

Dirk rolled his eyes once more. “Just shut up and get in the jeep and drive, English.” He chuckled. 

Jake nodded and hopped in, throwing the TP in the backseat before Dirk could climb in and once both boys were buckled, they headed out. 

On the drive, Jake placed his hand on Dirk’s thigh and Dirk set his hand on Jake’s hand, their usual placement.   
“Who’re we TPing?” Dirk asked, southern drawl present in his voice. 

Jake thought for a moment. “How about the girls? I bet they’re fast asleep by now, their house is fair game..” He giggles mischievously. 

Dirk laughed. “Alright then, kid. Off to the girls’ house we go.” He said, leaning over and giving Jake a small kiss on the apple of his cheek. 

 

Once the boys got there, it was almost natural to them. TP was flying everywhere. Over the house, through the trees, wrapped around the bushes. Everything was perfectly wrapped and covered in toilet paper. 

The boys quickly picked up the empty roles and threw them in the trash out by the curb and silently made their way back to the jeep that they parked about a street over so that they wouldn’t risk waking the girls. 

“They’re gonna kill us.” Dirk chuckled. 

“Yeah..yeah they are.” Jake smiled as he drove, giving a particularly big smile towards his lover.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk and Jake make costumes and chit chat. fluffy

Dirk sat with his boyfriend, sewing. He was connecting orange fabric to orange fabric, trying to remember the sutures his sisters taught him. 

“How did you learn how to sew?” Jake asked. 

The blond thought for a moment, remembering Rose and Roxy. “When we were younger, my sisters learned from my mother a while back. They’d use it to stitch up my wounds when I’d practice my strifing and I figured I should probably learn how to if I continued to sword fight. So I learned the correct sutures. Then I applied them to fabric.” He shrugged. 

Jake nodded. “My gran just taught me spells and blessings, a hex here or there in case something bad were to happen.” He smiled. 

Dirk smiled. “So did Rose. We used to make offerings for the goddess she worshipped together.” He thought back on the memory. 

Jake paused his gluing for a moment and leaned over, kissing Dirk on the cheek. “You’re a dork.” He commented, chuckling. 

Dirk smiled and shrugged. “What can I say? I am the company I keep.” He says and nudges Jake. 

Eventually he had finished sewing. He held up his outfit, a pumpkin, with a smile. “Hell yeah.” was the only comment he made on it and Jake nodded in approval, holding up his own outfit that he had spent the last half hour gluing patches, making rips and ripping off different parts of the outfit. 

Dirk took a look. “You’re gonna be one nice zombie.” He said, winking. 

Jake rolled his eyes and smiled, grabbing his green and orange face paint. “Shall I start the process?” He asked, before just squishing a nice glob of orange on Dirk’s nose. 

Dirk laughed and took a swipe of the glob, wiping it on Jake’s cheek. “You shall.”


End file.
